


Kids these days

by mrshays



Series: Story Drafts and Outlines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: Just an outline for a potential future fic.





	Kids these days

Dean gets custody of Ben when Dean and Lisa split up, and Castiel is raising Claire as a single father after the deaths of Amelia and Jimmy. Dean and Castiel have to navigate their kiddos' high school drama, loss, and may just find a spark of their own.


End file.
